Illegal drugs are easily accessible to ordinary people these days, and their uses are seen more frequently. To ensure safety environments in works and fair competitions in sports, more and more often collection and detection devices for detecting illegal drugs in body fluids have to be used by non-professionals at ordinary places. Traditional collection and detection devices, however, cannot quantify the specimen accurately and, therefore, cannot satisfy the requirements for accurate quantification or micro-operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,515 discloses a specimen collection and detection device, which comprises a urine specimen cup for collecting urine specimen, and a test card having a plurality of test strips for detecting the urine specimen. When in use, the test card is inserted into the urine specimen cup such that the test strips are in contact with the urine specimen, and the test can be completed in a few minutes in this way. After completion of the test, the urine specimen in the cup is already contaminated by materials in the test reagent strips and cannot be used for a second confirmation carried out by professionals.
ZL200420107950.6 also discloses a body fluid specimen detection device, which achieves the purpose of quantifying detection by having a piston hole having one end opened being disposed at the bottom of the cup, a through hole communicating with the collection chamber, and a through hole communicating with a slot for transferring liquid specimen. This published utility model comprises a first through hole and a second through hole. However, such a manner may trap gas bubble and specimen in an annular slot inside the piston hole during operation, resulting in errors in quantified detection and thereby producing inaccurate results.
ZL200720303101.1 discloses yet another liquid specimen collection and detection device, which comprises a collecting chamber, a detecting chamber, and a transferring chamber; the transferring chamber is connected with the collecting chamber and the detecting chamber, respectively, through at least two through holes, wherein at least one of the through holes has both ends of the opening opened at two sides of either the highest or the lowest point of the transferring chamber. This invention changes positions of through holes in a liquid specimen detection device and thereby solves the technical problem of having gas bubble generated from excessive flowing speed of liquid specimen in ordinary detection devices, thereby blocking liquid specimen flowing and causing insufficient amount of specimen for detection.